


Nerves

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromedome has something to tell Rewind. Rewind has something to say as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves

Chromedome fidgeted where he stood, not quite wringing his hands and not quite tapping them together. He had started to pace a little while ago, but stopped when the motions only succeeded in frazzling his nerves further.

This was it. This was the day he was going to confess to Rewind. Even though they had been living together for a while, and got along more than perfectly fine, Chromedome was still anxious. He didn’t know what would happen if Rewind rejected him.

Distantly, he heard the sound of the front door opening. All motion in him stopped, even his venting seemed to stall.

"Chromedome!" he heard Rewind shouting excitedly. Footsteps soon followed after his words, eventually becoming louder as they approached Chromedome’s location.

He cleared his intake forcefully. “In here.”

Rewind opened the door to the hab suite, full of restless energy. If he had the ability, Chromedome would have thought he would be grinning from audio to audio. The tell-tale red of his camera turned on the instant he spotted Chromedome.

"There’s something important I have to tell you about."

Chromedome frowned behind his mask, shifting down to Rewind’s optic level. “Me too, listen Rewind.” His voice faded off as his nerve left him, leaving him with a blank on what to say. Rewind waited patiently for him to continue, but his eagerly eventually got the best of him.

"Before you say anything, let me tell you something. I love you." Rewind’s voice was confident, yet tepid. In the back of his processor, Chromedome noted how envious he was of his little friend’s ability. Even so, he could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"What?"

Rewind nuzzled at Chromedome’s facemask. “I love you.” He stepped back after a moment to give Chromedome his space. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, but I just wanted to get that off my chassis.”

Chromedome couldn’t help a vent of laughter. “No, no, I feel the same way. That’s what I wanted to tell you.” He hugged Rewind close, resting his helm on top of the smaller mech. He was still laughing.

A contented sigh left Rewind as he snuggled closer. “Good. I’m glad this all worked out.”

"Me too, Rewind. Me too."


End file.
